Sick Days
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Based off my story "Starscream and Alexis Series". Alexis has a sick day.


_Author's Notes: Christmas gift of a 1000 word drabble for Al-Abbasi on deviantART. That excludes the title and extra information_

**Christmas Gift for Al-Abbasi**

Sick in bed was not Alexis' idea of fun. She completely hated it. It already was overwhelming with learning she was being transformed into a Transformer and now she had to get sick and be forced to stay in bed. She and the boys spent the weekend at the Autobot base and for the entire weekend, she kept feeling like she was going to come down with something. Finally on Sunday, she woke coughing and it worried Red Alert.

Alexis always hated being sick and now was even worse. All her Autobot friends were worried about her even after being reassured her illness was a common aliment with humans.

"You up for some company?" asked her friend who happened to be a former Decepticon.

Alexis turned to see Starscream at the entrance to the room she was in. She was lying in a human bed in the infirmary, high enough up that she could see her friends without craning her neck.

She coughed a little before giving him a weak answer. "Sure."

The seeker, who now had an Autobot symbol on his shoulder where the Decepticon symbol once stood, walked further into the room.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah…" she said then coughed again. "I just have a nasty cold. Must have attracted it from school."

"Then why didn't the boys get it?" he asked.

"Maybe it's because of Kiaudica," she ventured. "Since I'm becoming a Transformer, my immune system is probably not working properly."

"I'm sorry," Starscream replied. "I hate that this is happening to you. I wish I never gave you that rock."

Alexis coughed again. "Don't apologize Starscream," she said weakly. "You didn't know and it is a beautiful rock. Kiaudica told me that probably one way or another something would have reacted to me, causing my body to change."

Starscream lifted his hand, laying a finger over her body in a very light, barely touching her. "I wish there was something I could do for you."

"Being here is good for me," she answered. She carefully brought her hands up out of the blankets and hugged his finger as best as she could before he moved it away, giving her room to breath.

"Tell me," he started. "How long does a sickness for humans last?"

"It varies by the person," she answered, coughing again. "The last time I was home, sick, I was out of school for an entire week. Nearly every year I'll be sick."

"Humans are such fragile people," he mused to himself. "Their mortality isn't very long and can get sick easily. You might think 80 years is a long time but to a Transformer, it's not long at all."

"Probably not since you guys have been living for millions of years. Longer than the human race even existed."

For a few moments, Starscream allowed the room to go silent. With that silence, Alexis closed her eyes and just listened to the whirling sounds of the machines all around her of the once space ship that housed the Mini-cons. She still couldn't get over how the mountain above their town was created by the means of when the ship crashed on Earth four million years ago, causing the ship to create a tunnel, burying it. Then over the centuries as the landmasses moved further and further apart, the ground shifted, creating a mountain, which now housed a business where Rad's parents worked.

"Starscream," she began, breaking the silence. "Why did you betray the Deceptions in the first place?"

Starscream turned his optics back to his human friend. "I was so angry at Megatron for always mistreating me. I thought to finally get back at him by giving him the one thing that would royally tick him off. But then I got to know you and the boys and I began to see why the Autobots were always friends. The Deceptions are out for no one but themselves. Autobots help one another and it brought back my memories of Kiaudica."

"Well I'm glad," she smiled weakly before suddenly forcing herself to sit up and have a major coughing fit, which turned around and ended up making her throw up from coughing so much. Beside the bed, there was a bucket set aside for her if she needed it.

Starscream watched in disgust and worry as Alexis was sick. The sound alone was irritating to his audio receptors but there wasn't anything he could do about it. When she was done, her face was a pale color and she looked like hell.

Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she lightly sobbed. "I hate being sick."

"Don't talk," he replied as he had Swindle detach from his body. The little racing car Mini-con was quick to grab her bucket and left for the nearest bathroom to get rid of what was inside and soon returned with a fresh bucket.

Alexis was amazed in how Swindle did that without being asked. She assumed he was just as concern as Starscream was for her well-being. Swindle even had a glass of water for Alexis, which she gratefully took and sipped at it before laying back down.

"You just get some rest and perhaps tomorrow you'll feel better," Starscream said. He was just about to move away when suddenly Swindle began to beep at him. The mech turned back to the sick human. "What is it?" he asked.

"Please," she said weakly. "Can you please stay with me for a bit? I don't feel like being alone right now."

He gave her a soft smile. "Of course I will stay with you. But, can first let me go and let Optimus know where I am. He's worried about you too."

She gave a weak nod, tired.

Starscream nodded in return. "Swindle, stay with her until I return."

The little robot gave a series of beeps as the large robot left the infirmary but returned later as Alexis was beginning to fall asleep.


End file.
